1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a remote power control system for remote-controlling, by a wireless signal, power that is supplied to an electric apparatus, and a power supply tap which is used in the remote power control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various electric apparatuses, such as televisions and audio/video recorders, are used in homes. Even while these electric apparatuses are in the power-off state, the electric apparatuses consume power (standby power) in the standby state in which the electric apparatuses stand by, for example, for the reception of a signal which is sent from a remote-control module. Thus, in order to reduce to zero the power including standby power, which is consumed by the electric apparatuses, it is necessary to disconnect power cables of the electric apparatuses from plug sockets.
In usual cases, however, the plug sockets are disposed at corners of rooms, and there are cases in which the plug sockets are disposed at places which are hidden by electric equipment or furniture. Thus, actually, it is not always easy for users to frequently pull out power cables of electric apparatuses from plug sockets.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-282161 discloses a power consumption monitor system which monitors the power that is consumed by electric apparatuses.
This power consumption monitor system monitors the power that is consumed by electric apparatuses so that the power consumed by the electric apparatuses may not exceed a tolerable power amount. In this power consumption monitor system, the power that is consumed by the electric apparatuses is measured by a power meter which is provided in a plug socket adapter which functions as a power supply tap. The amount of power measured by the power meter is transmitted to a plug socket monitor by a wireless communication module which is provided in the plug socket adapter, and the measured power amount is displayed on a display device of the plug socket monitor. If the power consumed by the electric apparatuses exceeds a predetermined value, the plug socket monitor informs the user of this fact, or reports it to a center.
However, this power consumption monitor system, as described above, is the system for monitoring the power that is consumed by electric apparatuses so that the power consumed by the electric apparatuses may not exceed a tolerable power amount. No consideration is given to a scheme for power saving, which reduces, e.g. standby power that is supplied to the electric apparatuses.
In the above-described power consumption monitor system, the power meter provided in the plug socket adapter is always in operation for monitoring power. Consequently, the plug socket adapter consumes a relatively large power at all times, for example, owing to the operation of the power meter itself.
In order to achieve power saving, it is important not only to reduce as much as possible the power consumed by the electric apparatuses and the standby power thereof, but also to reduce the power consumed by the power supply tap such as the plug socket adapter.
Besides, in the above-described power consumption monitor system, the power that is measured by the power meter is only the power consumed when the electric apparatuses operate, and the amount of power that is consumed by communication control circuits (a current meter, a wireless transmission module), which are provided in the plug socket adapter, is not measured. Thus, in this power consumption monitor system, the user cannot exactly understand the amount of power that is actually consumed. In order to make the user conscious of power saving, it is necessary to inform the user of the exact amount of power that is actually consumed.
It is necessary, therefore, to realize a novel function which can sufficiently support the operation relating to power saving by the user, with low power consumption and a simple operation.